Summer Is Love?
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: Musim panas.. Musimnya cinta bersemi buat Kai.. Tapi Jill sebel ama tingkah playboy Kai, gimana dun? Read and review please? Edited! Saia keliru upload filex..-jedukin kepala ke dinding- DISCONTINUED


**Baby-Chan : Yaayyy!! New fic!!**

**Claire : Akhirnya..-menghela nafas panjang-**

**The Owl : Iyah.. Setelah sekian lama karena mood menulis Baby-Chan naik turun kayag lift, hoot..**

**Baby-Chan : Nya!!-tertohok- Kalian tega..**

**Claire : Bercanda koq, Baby-Chan.. The Owl, tolong iaa~**

**The Owl : Harvest Moon bukan punya Baby-Chan, hoot.. Hoot.. Dia cuma punya cerita ini, hoot.. Hoot..**

**Baby-Chan : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari PV Vocaloid Go Google It oleh Megurine Luka dan Kamui Gakupo loh~**

**Claire dan The Owl : Tentu saja Vocaloid bukan punya Baby-Chan!!**

**..xXx..**

Musim panas..

Adalah musim setelah musim semi dan merupakan musim dimana temperatur sangat tinggi karena bagian dari bumi berada dekat dengan matahari dan banyak orang pergi ke pantai bahkan kutub untuk melarikan diri dari panasnya bumi.(Sumber : Kamus Gag Jelas, hlm. 101, Baby-Chan)

Baby-Chan : Fuuhh.. Panas banget sih!!-kipas-kipas pake piring- DUAAGH!!-author yang manis, lugu, dan baik hati ini dilempar nanas oleh cewek abal yang jelek, tak tahu diri, dan egois.-

Jill : Baby-Chan!! Serius dong!! Baru juga Intro cerita!! Trus kenapa aku disebut cewek abal?!

Kai : Tenang saja, Jill..-menepuk pundak Jill dan menyematkan bunga mawar merah di telinga Jill- Kecantikanmu takkan terhapus oleh waktu.. HOGH!!-dilempar nanas oleh si author imut-

Baby-Chan : Hohohohoho, Kai gombal banget sih~ Nah, kembali ke cerita~

**-TRALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA(/=3=)/-**

Bagi Jill yang baru saja menjalani hidupnya sebagai petani, musim panas ini adalah musim panas pertama yang dilewatinya di Lembah Forget-Me-Not. Tentu saja Jill menginginkan kedingin-maaf, salah-ketenangan supaya hatinya tidak panas seperti udara sekelilingnya yang sangat menyengat. Sayangnya keinginan Jill tidak terpenuhi karena musim panas ada 'dia'. Ya, 'dia' adalah Kai. Orang-orang menyebutnya 'Pria Musim Panas' karena kalau Kai datang menunjukkan musim panas sudah dekat. Pada saat akhir musim semi inilah Kai bertemu dengan Jill. Dan beruntung-atau-sial bagi Jill, Kai langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya. Nah, cerita dimulai..

(SFX : Dum!! Durudum!! Dum!! Dum!! Durudum!!)

-Tirai panggung dibuka dan tampak seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah muda yang memakai baju two pieces berwarna hitam dan seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna ungu dan memakai baju samurai berwarna putih-

Gakupo (aka pria berambut ungu) : Luka.. Terimalah cintaku ini..-berlutut di depan Luka dan menawarkan sebuket-err.. terong??-

Luka (aka wanita berambut merah muda) : Ga sudi!!-menendang Gakupo sampai berdarah-darah- Huh!!-pergi keluar panggung-

Baby-Chan : GAKUPOO!!-lari slow motion menghampiri Gakupo- Jangan mati!!-meluk Gakupo- Aku belum bilang 'Ai Loph Yu' padamu!!-nangis lebay membanjiri panggung-

The Owl : Hoot.. Hoot..-terbang kearah Baby-Chan dan mendarat dengan mantap di kepala Baby-Chan dan sukses membuat muka imut si author mencium panggung- Anoo.. Baby-Chan.. Ini bukan cerita crossover sama Vocaloid loh..

Baby-Chan : Hoh?!-mendadak sadar-

The Owl : Hoof.. Eh, hoot.. Maapkan Baby-Chan.. Dia memang rada error akhir-akhir ini.. Sekarang BENAR-BENAR kembali ke cerita SESUNGGUHNYA!!-melirik tajam ke arah Baby-Chan-

**-TRALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA(/=3=)/-**

"Jill-chan~ Main ke pantai yuk!!" rayu Kai pada Jill yang sedang sibuk menanam bibit jagung di ladangnya.

"Ga peduli." jawab Jill dengan dingin. Hawa dingin yang ditimbulkan Jill diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Kai.

"Ayolah, Jill-chan.. Aku ingin melihatmu memakai bikini.."

KRETAAK!!

Muncul urat kemarahan Jill yang pertama. Jill masih bisa menahan emosinya.

"Ga peduli." jawab Jill lagi.

"Yah.. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan bikini khusus untukmu.." Tiba-tiba muncul bikini two pieces berwarna ungu muda dengan garis-garis merah muda yang penuh dengan rimpel.

KRETAAK!!

Muncul urat kemarahan Jill yang kedua. Jill masih bisa menahan emosinya.

"Ga peduli." jawab Jill lagi-lagi.

"Tenang saja, Jill-chan~ Bikini pilihanku ini terlihat bagus di kamu loh.. Lihat?? Rimpel-rimpel di bagian top piecenya bisa menyamarkan dadamu yang rata kok~" jelas Kai dengan santai sambil mengayun-ayunkan bikini itu di depan Jill.

KRETAAK!!

Muncul urat kemarahan Jill yang ketiga. Jill masih-eh, sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

KRETAAK!!

Muncul urat-maaf, bukan- Itu adalah suara alat penyiram tanaman yang pecah karena Jill meremasnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kai yang merasakan bahaya dari binatang buas di hadapannya mulai mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"E-eh.. Jill-chan.. Aku kan cuma bercanda.. Jangan dianggap serius dong.." Kai mencoba membela dirinya agar selamat dari terkaman si binatang buas. "Ah?! Tapi aku serius mau melihatmu memakai bikini ini.." Kai memasang ekspresi malu-malu seperti seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran sambil menunjukkan (lagi) bikini two pieces berwarna ungu muda dengan garis-garis merah muda yang penuh dengan rimpel pada Jill.

KRETAAK!!

Kasihan, Kai.. Dia menggali kuburannya sendiri.. Dan sekarang Kai bonyok dengan sempurna dan dikuburkan Jill di samping rumah Cocoa, anjingnya.

Kai : -bangkit dari tanah- Gue belum mati tau!!-nyekek Baby-Chan-

Gakupo : -menghunuskan pedang ke muka Kai- Jangan macam-macam pada Baby-Chan kalau kamu masih ingin mengejar Jill!!

Baby-Chan : KYAAA!! Gakupo KEREEN!!-meluk Gakupo-

The Owl : Err.. Back to story.. Hoot.. Hoot..

**-TRALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA(/=3=)/-**

"Jill-chan!! Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini!!" Kai bangkit dari kuburnya langsung berteriak pada Jill yang pergi meninggalkannya. Kemudian Jill membalikkan badannya dan memandang Kai dengan penuh cinta-salah besar!-kesal.

"Pertama kali itu seharusnya memakai ROM." ucap Jill datar.

"Aku ingin menjadi orang yang paling dekat denganmu, Jill-chan!!" Kai tetap semangat memperjuangkan cintanya pada Jill.

"Sepertinya VIPmu untuk dekat denganku palsu." ucap Jill datar (lagi). "Bisakah kamu katakan saja apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan??" tanya Jill sambil menghela nafas.

"A-aku.. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan tentangku, Jill-chan!!" Akhirnya terucap juga apa yang ingin Kai tanyakan pada Jill dari dulu. Kai yang jatuh cinta pada Jill sangat penasaran ingin tahu pendapat Jill tentang dirinya. Kai menunggu jawaban Jill dengan berdebar-debar tanpa tahu-

"Ga peduli."-dia ditolak. Langsung saja Kai tertohok dan tertindih batu berton-ton mendengar jawaban dari Jill.

"Jill-chan!!" Kai bangkit dari keterpurukannya. "Kalau begitu, beri tahu aku siapa yang kamu sukai!!"

"Ga akan kuberitahu.." jawab Jill dan menyebabkan Kai tertohok lagi.

"Kamu ga pernah berlaku seperti seharusnya ya, Kai-kun??" ucap Jill dengan raut wajah terluka dan pergi meninggalkan Kai yang menangis karena ditolak kesekian kalinya.

**..xXx..**

**Baby-Chan : SELESAI!!**

**Claire : Selesai?? Oneshot??**

**The Owl : Bukan, hoot.. Baby-Chan bingung mau buat oneshot ato twoshot, hoot..**

**Baby-Chan : Ahahahahaha-ketawa gajhe- Saia bingung!!-jedukin kepala ke dinding-**

**Claire : Kalau gitu readers bantu Baby-Chan memutuskan cerita ini tetap oneshot ato twoshot iaa~**

**The Owl : Review.. Hoot.. Review.. Hoot..**


End file.
